


Some other day

by what-would-eleven-do (glass_curtain)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_curtain/pseuds/what-would-eleven-do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is never right. Why would he be right about this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some other day

She must be wrong. Maybe she is just not in the mood today. Has not been in the mood for the last three hours. It could happen. After all, there were those times, when she simple just did not feel like going to a certain planet he wanted to visit and they would end up in the middle of a city in ancient times instead of his destined starlight planet. It happened before; maybe this is what is happening right now. She must be wrong.

He is wrong all the time. He hardly ever knows what is going on before it is going on, so there is no way to tell for certain if he is right or wrong just now. It is very likely he is wrong. Quite frankly, he is certain he is wrong. She must be wrong to too, probably just not in the mood right now.

There must be a reason why she does not want to go to Stormcage. A reason other than he has run out of days. His TARDIS is wrong! He is wrong. It can't be. All those numbers, all those cracks...

It can't be. Not just yet.

Granted, he had not been particularly careful in the beginning, when he visited her. He just popped in. His TARDIS just popped in. Sometimes when he had even picked a particular date, instead of just telling his TARDIS to go pick up River, he still ended up on a different date. The date was perfect still. It always turned out to be a time, when River really needed them. Really needed to see him. Times when his River needed to be held, needed to be told just how much she is loved. 

When the cracks started to show, all those tiny little fractures in time around her cell, he started to pay attention. He has been paying a lot of attention, making sure, to pick a date and time as far away from an already too far evolved crack, but close enough not to waste any time. Both him and his TARDIS know they can't risk getting to close, picking a date near a crack and be just a second off and the whole of time could start collapsing. They had been very careful over his last dozen visits. He even made sure to make them last as long as possible. Keep her with him, travel with her, just be with her and not drop her off for a very long time, before they finally had to give in to their promise. Their stupid, but only idea at the time, to make her suffer alone in a cell for a crime she has not committed.

Last time she had stayed with them for over a year. Give or take a year. It was hard telling the time when they jumped across ages and planets all the same, but they had certainly spent a whole year just inside their TARDIS. They had been to planets he always wanted to travel to and some he had never heard of before. He loved those the most. The foreign times and territories River had read about while he had to stay away and let time heal itself around her just as much as possible.

It has only been two weeks for him. He has visited Amy and Rory, held their little baby girl and has now popped in a few months later for little Summer's first birthday party. River needs to be there too. That is why he just left before they even started with the cake. Summer's big sister deserves to be there too.

Why is his TARDIS not in the mood to pick her up?

Frustrated he pulls and clenches each and every lever within his reach. There are buttons he has only pushed twice so far, so he gives them a few more forceful thrusts, but his TARDIS is not moving. Not really. There are noises, noises he has not heard before, they almost sound like whining, far too human for his mad box. There is smoke coming from beneath him, how unhelpful is that he thinks. A stupid, silly and probably not at all that useful wire has given in but why should he care about that, when all the numbers are wrong.

'Why' he clutches a handle, 'aren't' he pulls it harder 'you moving?' Sparks are coming out from the console beneath his hand. The screen does not change. Zero days. No time left.

It can't be right. She must be wrong. His own calculations must be wrong. They are both wrong.

He is never right. Why would he be right about this?

'Doctor?'

Looking up from the still buzzing lever in his grasp, he sees Amy by the door. His little Amy, the girl who waited. The girl who still waits for him.

'Doctor?' she asks again. She looks strange he thinks. Why is she staring at him like that, her voice all soft and almost worried? What is wrong?

'Are you alright?' Her eyes seem fixed on him. She does look worried.

'Yes, yes. Everything is fine.' How does he sound so unconvincing to himself? Everything must be fine, this is just a mistake. His TARDIS is just not in the mood.

'Are you crying?'

Running his hand across his face, he feels his cheeks are wet. He does not remember crying, he never cries. He hardly ever cries, far too human. Why are his cheeks wet? One hand is still clutching the sizzling handle.

'Doctor?' Amy is only a few steps away from him anymore. 'Have you picked up River?'

Even if they both are wrong, he can't tell her. He can't tell his little Amy how his stupid box things they are out of days. If she takes two more steps, she will see the screen. The stupid screen, in his stupid box, having those stupid numbers on it, which are all wrong.

He lets go of the handle, putting his best smile on his face, he closes the distance between them.

'She's not in the mood.' he tells her, whipping his cheeks with one hand, while dropping the other over Amy's shoulder. She just smiles at him, shaking her head.

'Well, I guess you can't expect a girl to always be ready to just run off with the raggedy Doctor at any given moment.'

He must be looking particularly confused at that, as Amy rolls her eyes at him. River has a better eye roll he thinks, Amy's is only second best.

'You'll just have to bring her by some other day' she says, wrapping her arm around his waist she starts leading them towards the door. 'Come on, it's time for the cake' she is still smiling at him and he forces himself to breath. Some other day. Yes, he will bring her by some other day, when his TARDIS is in the mood again.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been stuck in my head for a week before I decided to write it down. I just hope now it will no longer haunt me. And I'm really sorry, I don't know where the idea came from myself.


End file.
